Usual Tricks
by IceBluTigerEyes
Summary: its a Duo gets board fic lol wat more is there 2 say? Non-Yaoi and just the five G-Boys...and er Relena , Third Chapter up!!!! Yes a little Relena bashing in the second chapter so far :P
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!!! Geez do I gotta keep doin that?!?! * gets the look from the lawyers * * sweatdrops * heh guess I do then. .  
Anywayz this is my attempt at another Humor fic that dosn't involve Yaoi or me and my grlz.... Its basically another Duo gets board and almost kills everyone fic hehehehe  
guyz all in the living room of one of Quatres mansions *  
Duo: IM BOARD!!!!  
Quatre: You're always board Duo.  
Duo: BUT NOT LIKE THIS!!! I haven't done anything "fun " in hours!!!!  
Heero: * working on his laptop * Duo what you consider "fun" always ends up with us getting hurt!!  
Wufei: * polishing his sword * .......  
Duo: that's not totally my fault..  
all the guys look at him like yea rite *  
Duo: ok so maybe it's mostly my fault but you guys haven't learned how to get out of the way yet!!  
Trowa: * pratcing his clown routine * that's not exactly our job Duo!!  
Duo: oh well * sits on couch n pouts *  
guys go back to what they were doing before *  
duo sneaks out unnoticed a few min. later *  
walks in the kitchen and finds a bottle of bleach *  
Duo: * thinking to himself * wonder what would happen if I.. * smile slowly spreads across his face as he runs to play his next prank *  
a few hours later Wufei gets out of the shower and looks into the mirror *  
downstairs the boys hear an earshattering scream from Wufei , they all turn and look at Duo *  
Duo: what?!?!  
Quatre: what have you done this time Duo?  
Duo: why are you looking at me?!?!?!  
Heero: because you are the only one that can make Wufei scream like that.  
Duo: but ..  
Wufei comes running down stairs *  
Duo: YIPES!! * hides behind the couch covering himself with a pillow *  
Trowa: that's not going to save you Duo...  
wufei takes the other pillow and starts hitting duo with it *  
Other guys : O.O what the..?!?!  
Quatre: did he do something to Wufei's brain or is Wufei just in so much shock he doesn't realize a pillow cant do any damage??  
Heero and Trowa: WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS HAIR?!?!?!?! * wufeis hair had turned a whitish color *  
Duo: * hears Wufei run into the room and a few min later suddenly realizes that he isn't dead * what the.. * takes pillow off his head only to get hit by Wufei with the one he had picked up *  
Wufei: YOU.* hits him*..WEAK..* hits him again* .. BAKA!!. * hits him again*  
Duo: ACK!! AHHH!!!! STOP!!! * looks at Wufei realizing that he has a chance to escape but sees his hair and sits in shock only to get smacked with a pillow again *  
out of nowhere Wufei pulls out a paintball gun *  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * tries to run but trips and his hair gets soaked with paint *  
Wufei: DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!! * starts evil laughing *  
all other guys sit in shock *  
Duo: AHHHHH!!! * runs away screaming *  
Wufei: GET BACK HERE!!!!! I'M GUNNA GET YOU , YOU WEAK BAKA!!!!! * Chases him evilly laughing and shooting paint everywhere *  
Quatre: I'll lock the doors ...  
Heero: I'll board up the windows...  
Trowa: I'll go lock up the gundams..  
all that is heard now is the sound of Duo screaming and Wufei's Evil laughing with the sound of Paintballs being shot *  
I went back and tried to fix all the slang stuff but proablly missed a bunch of stuff sorry guys, ok well I'm pleased with the reviews I got so I just finished the second Chapter , HOPE YOU ENJOY!!  
  
~*~!~ IceBluTigerEyes ~!~*~ 


	2. Why Mountian Dew Viniger and baking soda...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way at all, wish I did though. * goes on talkin n talkin n talkin never 2 stop!!!* hehehe  
I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!!!! And same rules apply here too but I am looking for at least another 3 reviews to continue unless I'm in a good mood one day hehehehehe (  
Usual Tricks Chap. 2  
It had been a pretty peaceful day considering that the day before Duo had dyed Wufei's Hair white and gotten very little revenge on Wufei's part for it .. Now he was waiting for what he knew was coming  
Heero Trowa Quatre and Wufei are sitting in the Garage working on there Gundams *  
Quatre: Wufei, how long do you think you're going to live after Duo sees what you have done?  
Wufei: I don't care I got my revenge on that weak baka!!! That's all that matters  
Heero: but you know he's just going to retaliate on the bases of "revenge" too rite?  
Quatre: and you know that he likes to have any reason to seek you out and terrorize you rite?  
Wufei: uh.. * sweatdrops * oops ...  
Heero: "hn" * a smug grin crosses his face before he continues back to work *  
Duo walks in *  
Duo: sup guys?  
Wufei: * jumps up and runs out screaming * I DIDN'T DO IT!!!  
Duo: what the.. * looks over at the others *  
Quatre: we know nothing  
Heero: we saw nothing  
Trowa: we spoke nothing  
Duo: oooook then. * looks at them like they are all crazy *  
Duo walks away to start working on his Gundam when there is a LOUD scream and the sound of a crowbar hitting the ground *  
Quatre: were dead  
Heero: not if we run..  
Quatre: LETS GO!!  
Quatre Heero and Trowa run out of Garage and find a "safe" hiding spot *  
Duo runs back to where he last left the others *  
Duo: GUYS?!?!?! GUYS!! I KNOW YOU KNEW!!!!  
stops and looks around *  
Duo: .guys???..HEERO??? TROWA???? QUATRE??? WUFEI!!!!!!!!  
* starts thinking they were all probably in it together they just want to get one over on me well it won't work!!! *  
Duo * talking to no one really * : well now what..  
then starts thinking that's ok I'll just get a lil paybacks and sets out to do so *  
meanwhile at the hiding spot *  
Quatre: think its safe?  
Heero: no  
Trowa:..  
Quatre: we should just leve the state, we are soooo dead!!  
Heero what do you mean?  
Quatre: well after we acted all guilty and all he is probably blaming us..  
Heero: oh.  
* all 3 guys get a look of total horror on there faces *  
All 3 guys: OMG!! OUR GUNDAMS!!!!!  
boys run to check on there gundams and are very shocked at what they find *  
Quatre: THAT'S NOT RITE!! * Sandrock has been painted light pink with buttercups as a leigh around its neck and a Gundam sized Hula skirt *  
Heero: NOOOOO!!!!!! * Wing Zero had been painted a darker pink with a purple paint job from the waist down and.. relenas picture painted on the face * ACK!! AHHHHHH!!! NOOOO!! HEP ME , HELP ME , HELP ME!!! * runs around screaming *  
Trowa: ///O ...... * Heavyarms had a Gundam sized ballet uniform on *  
Heero stops and suddenly pulls out something from his jeans *  
Trowa and Quatre recognise this and start yelling at him *  
Quatre: NOOOO HEERO!!!!!!!  
Trowa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! STOP !!!!!!!!!  
Heero not listening pressed the self-detonation switch that he had pulled out *  
Wing Zero blows up along with the other Gundams that were unfortunately standing to close at the time *  
Quatre: he. he... NOOOOOO * goes Zero and starts destroying everything *  
Trowa: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID HEERO!!!!  
Heero: * not noticing all that had gone on a minute ago * I have destroyed relena ..the world is a better place now.  
Trowa: * grabs him and shakes him * YOU.JUST.DESTROYED .ALL OF.OUR .GUNDAMS!!!!!!!  
Heero: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
Trowa: AND QUATRE HAS GONE ZERO!!!!!!  
Heero: w..what?!?!  
Heero finally understands what he had done and drops on the floor n a little ball covering his head and yelling *  
Heero: DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!  
Quatre: * evil laughing * YOU DESTROYED SANDROCK NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!!  
Trowa picks up Heero and drags him out of the Garage before the Insane Quatre can get a hold of either of them *  
Relena runs up *  
Relena: HEERO!!! HHHHHEEEERRRRROOOO!!!  
Heero: * looks pissed* can this day get any worse?  
Trowa: um.. yea  
relena runs over and hugs Heero *  
Trowa: it just did ...  
Heero: I'M MELTING!! I'M MELTING !!! NOOO!!! LET GO YOU BITCH!!!  
Relena: I'll be you're bitch any day Heero!  
Heero: NO THATS NOT WHAT I MENT!!!  
Relena: Oh of course it is Heero!!  
Heero: A little help Trowa?  
Trowa: * sigh* if I must but it is fun seeing you being tortured by her...  
Heero: fine next time Catherine jumps you I'm not helping!  
Trowa quickly pulls out 45.mm and shoots Relena *  
Heero: that was close ..  
Trowa: you were almost dead *smirks *  
Heero: That's cruel Trowa  
Trowa: I know  
meanwhile Duo was inside plotting his next trick on poor Wufei *  
Duo: hmmm wonder where Fei is..  
gives up trying to find him an goes into the kitchen where Wufei's favorite drink had been carelessly left on the kitchen counter *  
* looks at the drink for a minute and decides that Wufei could use a good laugh. or maybe just himself but who cares rite?? As long as someone gets a good laugh *  
Duo finds everything he is looking for *  
Duo: lets see.. I have the vinegar and the baking soda and the salt.. hmmm anything else? Guess not ..  
Duo proceeds pouring everything but the baking soda into the almost full glass of Mountain dew *  
Hears Wufei coming and rite before he enters the kitchen Duo pours the Baking soda into the now horrible tasting drink..*  
Wufei walks in, picks up the morning news paper and reaches behind himself to grab the Drink that he had left on the counter and takes a drink *  
Wufei: * drops the mixture onto the floor and starts Coughing uncontrollably * ACK!! MAX ...* cough* WELL!!!  
Duo: * starts laughing so hard that He gives himself away and has tears *  
Wufei goes to run but slips on the nasty drink that he had spilled earlier and goes unconscious *  
Duo: oops. That's gunna leve a bruise.. * tiptoes out of the room to hide from whatever punishment he has in store for him *  
Ok how did I do with the slang?? I re read it but I'm me so I would miss something like that , heh anywayz PLZ R&R!!!!! I'm sorry I know its not great but It will get better!!! And hopefully longer!!! Ok well C~yas guys!!!  
  
:P ~*~!~ IceBluTigerEyes ~!~*~ :P 


	3. an attampt at keeping Duo out of trouble...

Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Gundam wing!!!  
Usual Tricks: Chapter 3  
* we left off as Duo was escaping after knocking out Wufei , on "accident" , it has been a week and Wufei has recovered *  
* Heero , Trowa , Quatre , and Wufei are sitting in the kitchen talking *  
Quatre: Duo is getting out of hand  
Heero: agreed  
Wufei: we need to keep him out of trouble  
Trowa: yes , before Heavyarms gets turned into a prissy pink oversized ballerina again  
Quatre: ok what if we each take something we know how to do and teach him? And maybe that will keep him occupied?  
Heero: good idea  
Wufei: as long as we don't have to get hurt in the process  
Quatre: no promises  
Trowa: who goes first?  
Quatre: I don't think anyone will volunteer for that  
Heero: no way!  
Trowa: only one of us is that suicidal  
Heero: no I'm not  
Wufei: he's rite , and no we are not that suicidal or stupid  
Quatre: ok so we roll a dice , if it lands on 1 for example heero will go and if lands on 3 Trowa will go and so on  
Wufei: what if it lands on 2 , or 6?  
Quatre: just keep rolling?  
Heero: ok we really have no other "fair " way so lets try it  
* guys get a dice and roll it *  
* the dice lands on 4 *  
Quatre: oh just my luck  
Wufei: nice knowing ya  
Heero: *smirks and walks away *  
* Quatre goes to find Duo *  
* Duo is watching TV and eating all the sweets and Junk food in the house *  
Quatre: Hey Duo!!  
Duo: I don't like the way that sounds  
Quatre: how about you help me with something?  
Duo: like what?  
Quatre: I'm going to teach you how to cook!!  
Duo: WHAT?!?!?! NOOOOOO!!!!  
Quatre: c'mon Duo!!! It won't be that bad honest!!  
Duo: YES IT WILL!!! * once again hides behind a HUGE pillow *  
Quatre: * goes over and drags Duo into the kitchen *  
Duo: * screaming* NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!  
* Quatre finally drags Duo into the kitchen *  
Quatre: ok now we are going to make um .Tacos!!!!  
Duo: um, no  
Quatre: humor me Duo  
Duo: it's not working , this is so unlogical  
Quatre: Duo if you don't try this , I will hide all the sugar and junk food for 3 weeks!!  
Duo: * jumps up from his sitting position on the floor and runs over to the stove * where do I start?  
Quatre: that's better , ok take this and put it in the pan * hands him the meat and turns around to get something else *  
Duo: * drops the meat on the floor , picks it up and puts it in the pan before Quatre can realize what happened *  
Quatre: ok now make sure its cooked all the way , meaning its not pink at all  
Duo: * looks at the meat which he had just cooked the outside * well it looks done its all brown ..  
Quatre: good now add this * hands him the taco seasoning *  
Duo: * trys to open it and ends up finally ripping it and getting it ALL over himself , Quatre and the counter *  
Quatre: good job Duo!!  
Duo: SORRY!!!  
Quatre: * hands him another package and the scissors *  
Duo: well that might help huh? * opens the package and puts it in the pan *  
Quatre: now cut the lettuce  
Duo: ooook * gets the lettuce and just starts cutting *  
Quatre: uh..Duo?  
Duo: yea?  
Quatre: *looking at everything else along with the lettuce that Duo had cut * um maybe I should do the cutting..  
Duo: huh? * looks at everything * heh well maybe u should then * sheepish smile*  
* Quatre starts cutting the rest of the stuff *  
Quatre: now warm up the Taco shells  
Duo: ok ,* thinking , how hard can that be? * * puts the taco shells in the microwave for 15 minutes *  
* a few minutes later Quatre realizes that the kitchen was filling with smoke* DUO!!!!!  
Duo: AHHHHH!!! * stops the microwave * oops guess there done  
Quatre: and the kitchen is totally messed up now!!!!!!  
Duo: wasn't that done earlier?  
Quatre: I guess so but now this is going to take hours to clean!! So lets re cook the rest of the taco shells and get the others  
Duo: get the others?????  
Quatre: well we have to eat dinner and we can't eat without them  
Duo: but...  
Quatre: do not argue!! Go get them!!  
* goes and gets the others after the taco shells had been cooked properly *  
* guys sitting at the table about to eat *  
Heero: * looks at the food * u said Maxwell mad this?  
Wufei: I refuse to eat it  
Trowa: * looks at it like its going to bite him *  
Quatre: he didn't poison it  
Duo: I did good!!  
Heero: ok I'll try it but I better not die from it  
Trowa: same here  
Wufei: why not?  
* all 5 guys take a bite of there Tacos and spit it out *  
Heero: WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS?!?!?!  
Trowa: didn't you cook the meat?!?!?!  
Quatre: I'm not attempting that again!!!!!!1  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!! THIS FOOD IS HORRIBLE!!!!  
Duo: well guess that gets me off the hook for future dinners huh?  
Everyone : YES!!!  
*after they had made something else for dinner ,cleaned up and Duo had left *  
Quatre: ok so cooking wasn't a good idea...  
Heero: no it wasn't  
Wufei: lets just find out who's next  
* Quatre rolls the dice and it lands on 5 *  
Wufei: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero; *snickers as he walks away *  
Trowa: have fun Wufei * walks away VERY quickly *  
Quatre: heh sorry man * runs outta the room *  
Wufei * to himself * great what do I teach that crazy baka?  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*  
Ok guys what do you think? Good ?? Bad? Horrible? Ok? Lol ok let me know!!! I actually had time and was board that's the only reason this Chapter got up so fast , and the reviews helped alot too ( ok R&R!!!!  
~*~!~ IceBluTigerEyes~!~*~ 


End file.
